


Claim Me & Make Me Cum!

by Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy



Series: Fire [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/pseuds/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is frustrated and wants Draco to claim hm. So Harry takes matters into his own hands and tries to seduce his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim Me & Make Me Cum!

**Author's Note:**

> I still do not own Harry Potter & Co.
> 
>  
> 
> This happens three days before Dumbledore and Bellatrix death. I hope you enjoy it.

Harry is sexually frustrated; it is time for Draco to stop delaying and denying him and claims him. His mind made up, Harry decides to take matters into his own hand. Harry gets up from his desk and goes to take a shower. He uses the soap that Draco loves to smell on him, lavender with a hint of vanilla. Harry gets out of the shower and goes into the closet and pulls out the tightest black jeans he can find. He pairs it with his green button down shirt. Draco loves the color green on him; maybe seeing him dressed like this will push his mate to finally fuck him. Harry has no idea why Draco is taking so long to claim him; he is ready, willing and able. Harry calls for his personal chef elf and gives him instructions on what he wants. Strawberries, whipped topping, a bottle of Harry’s finest champagne, cannoli filled with chocolate cream, hot caramel sauce, and oysters rockefellers. Harry tells the elf to put a few different types of cheese and crackers even though he will not be eating them. Harry also gives instructions to take the prepared tray to Draco’s study, where the other man is currently working on a few new changes for Hogwarts with Blaise. Harry knows his plan to interrupt Blaise and Draco seems a bit slutty but he does not care. Draco has been dragging his feet for far too long, and Harry does not understand why Draco is delaying. 

Harry finishes getting dressed, he does not take it too far beyond the tight clothing and Draco’s favorite cologne. Harry calls for Neville’s personal elf and gives him a message to give to Blaise telling the man to make up an excuse to leave, as Harry wants Draco to himself for the rest of the day. Harry sends a message to the Heads of House’s that if there is a problem to seek out Blaise and Neville to rectify them. Tonight Harry wants no interruptions; his Dominant is going to claim him tonight one way or another. Harry makes his way to Draco’s study just as Blaise is leaving; they pass each other in the hallway and Blaise smirks and winks at Harry. Harry and Blaise have gotten to know each other well over the past few months and both being submissive in their relationship, they had a lot to talk about. Harry also notices the glow around Blaise and he is not sure what it caused it but attributes it to happiness. Neville unlike Draco wasted no time claiming his mate. A bit of jealously sparks in Harry, he wants the same happy glow Blaise has. Harry opens the door to Draco’s study, closes and locks the door; he does not cast any spells because only he and Draco live in this half of the Castle.  If anyone dares to interrupt them, then they better be prepared for what they are about to hear.

“Blaise, did you forget something or changed your mind about finishing up for the day?” Draco asks without looking up to see who came into his study. Harry says nothing and walks over and sits on the leather couch in front of Draco’s desk. He snaps his fingers and the tray with the food he asked for appears in front of him. 

Draco then looks up to see Harry sitting on the couch a smile plays on his lips. “Are you the reason Blaise decided he needed to see Neville all of a sudden?” Draco asks as he gets up from his desk, walking over to stand in front of his desk. He crosses his strong legs and muscular arms in front of him then leans back on the edge waiting for Harry to answer his question.

Harry cannot help but watch Draco, his mate is sex on fucking legs in and out of clothes. The man turns Harry on constantly, “I try not to concern myself with Blaise and Neville when I am focused on a certain mission.” Harry tells him.

Draco raises a brow, “Really Love, what mission is that?” 

Harry gets up from the couch he is lounging on and walks over to Draco, he makes sure to put an extra sway in his hips and watches as Draco’s gray eyes darken. Harry stops in front of his mate with his head and eyes down in a submissive stance. He knows his Dominant cannot resist when he is being submissive. True to his thoughts Draco uncrosses his arms and legs, he widens his stance and pulls Harry into his arms. Draco buries his face into his neck and moans, Harry smiles it’s only the beginning of his seduction and already Draco is weakening. Harry moves close so that one of Draco’s legs is between his, he grinds his crotch onto the leg his Dominant. Draco growls into his neck then grabs his waist to stop him from moving. Draco lifts his head from Harry’s neck and looks down into Harry’s eyes, lust and arousal shines brightly in Draco’s grey orbs. Harry winds his arms around Draco’s neck and pulls his head down to kiss those beautiful soft lips. Harry loves the slow and sexy way his Dominant kisses him, the way his big hands moves to grab and kneed his arse. 

Draco hums as he pulls back from their kiss; Harry opens his eyes and licks his lips as he stares at his Dominant’s wet lips. There are so many things he wants to do to those lips but right now he has things he must accomplish. Harry pulls himself reluctantly out of Draco’s arms and walks over to the tray. “What are you up to my Little Mate?” Draco asks him. Harry ignores the question as he picks up the chocolate filled cannoli.

Harry turns to Draco with a smile on his face, “Why do you ask that question, Love? Can’t I just want to spend some time with my Dominant?” Harry asks as he dips his finger into the chocolate cream and licks it off his finger.

Draco’s gaze up and down Harry’s body and takes in his dress, the green shirt he loves that brings out the green in his mate’s eyes and those fuck me jeans. “When you are dressed like that I find it hard to believe you at the moment.” Harry dips his fingers into the chocolate cream again and brings it up to his Draco’s lips for him to lick it off. Draco slowly brings his lips down on Harry’s finger and swirls his tongue around it just the way he does when he sucks his cock. Harry cannot help the shiver that runs down his spine or the moan that comes from his mouth. Harry quickly pulls his finger from Draco’s mouth, clears his throat and steps back. Draco knows how to easily get Harry to do what he wants to when he use that wicked tongue of his.

“I dress like this everyday.” Harry tells him then brings the cannoli to his mouth licking more of the cream and watches as Draco’s tongue darts out of his mouth. Harry takes it a bit further and sticks the tip of the cannoli in his mouth and sucks the cream from the dessert. Draco sucks in a deep breath but never takes his eyes away from Harry. Harry swallows the cream and sticks his tongue through the opening and licks the remaining cream. Harry smiles on the inside when Draco reaches down and rubs his cock through his pants.

“Put that down, take off your shirt, lie down on the couch with your hands above your head.” Draco commands. 

 _Holy shit_ , thinks Harry. _I am going to get fucked within an inch of my life. Finally._ Eagerly Harry complies. He takes off his shirt lies down on the couch and puts his hands above his head. Harry holds on to the handle, Draco stands over him with an overpowering presence. Harry watches as Draco unties his necktie, takes off his shirt and unbutton his pants. He pulls out his wand and cast an Incarcerous Spell binding Harry’s wrists together and then his wrists to the chair.  Harry’s brows crease together then he pulls at his bonds.

“Draco, untie me!” 

Draco chuckles as he straddles Harry’s legs, “Oh no my Little Mate.” Draco says as he picks his necktie and smoothes it out with his fingers. “You came in here with a plan, I can only guess what that plan was. However, you are no longer in charge.”

Harry stops struggling, “What do you plan to do with me?” 

Draco leans down and whispers into Harry’s ear, “Anything I want to my Sweet Mate.” Draco nips Harry’s ear lobe, making the other man gasp. His breathing becomes short with anticipation. Draco is a master at pleasurable torture. “Close your eyes.” 

Harry obeys without question and closes his eyes, he feels silk covering his eyes, his head is lifted as the cloth is tied around his head. Now Harry is truly at Draco’s mercy.

Draco smirks as he watches his mate; he knows exactly why Harry came in here. He’s has been putting Harry off since they found out they are each other’s mates. Harry is not subtle in his seduction. Draco shifts his nails into claws, he runs a claw down the center of his mate’s chest hard enough to welt but not break the skin. Harry groans and licks his lips. Draco smiles at Harry’s reaction, his little mate is so responsive to his touch. Draco moves his claws back up and uses the tip to circle around Harry’s nipples and watch in delight as they pebble. With the tips of his nails Draco pinch Harry’s nipples hard enough to almost draw blood. Harry whimpers at the pain and push his chest into Draco’s nails begging for more. “Please my Dominant, I want more.” 

“Hush,” Draco says quieting Harry’s needy begging. Draco bends down and licks the first nipple while he squeezes and tweaks the other. Harry’s hips buck pushing his hard cock against Draco’s. Draco nibbles, sucks and licks Harry’s nipples, moving in between them torturing and pleasuring them at the same time and ignoring Harry’s cries and pleas to fuck him. Harry withers and grinds underneath him, Draco licks between his mate’s chest plate, tasting sweat on his skin. He moans at the taste, Harry taste like his; his to own and to claim. Draco’s fangs elongate and he can feel his wings making an appearance. Harry does this to him, make him forget himself or the things he promised himself like not claiming his mate until he rescues his godfather. But right now this minute Draco is about to say forget it and take what is rightfully his. 

Draco licks the path down Harry’s body following his treasure trail, tasting and feasting on his skin. His little mate growls, making Draco look up from his task to see that Harry gritting his teeth with his fangs showing. Draco chuckles and sits up, he looks at the table where the tray of treats sits. He picks up a strawberry, bites it then leans over, Draco surprises Harry when he crash his lips down on Harry’s lips. Harry opens his mouth and groans tasting Draco and strawberries. Draco shifts for Harry to open his legs, he lies fully on top of his mate; lips to lips, chest-to-chest, and cock-to-cock. Feeling wicked Draco rolls his hips and grinds down onto Harry’s cock. Harry whimpers and throws his head back giving Draco the perfect opportunity to end their kiss and move to his favorite spot, Harry’s neck. 

Draco sinks his teeth into Harry’s flesh and sucks on the spot on his neck, making sure to leave a claiming mark. “Oh yes Draco! Please! Take me, make me yours now and forever.” Those words almost break Draco hard won resolve; Harry’s begging is breaking his resolve. Draco pulls back and Harry whines at the loss of body contact. Draco picks up another strawberry, dipping it in hot caramel sauce. He brings it to Harry’s lips and teases his mate with the warm treat. Draco leans down and licks Harry’s lips but pulls back before his mate can taste his tongue. He dips the strawberry into the cream, “Open your mouth Love,” Harry quickly complies and opens his mouth. Draco puts the cream covered berry in Harry’s mouth, “Do not eat it and keep your mouth open.” Draco takes a spoon full of cream and adds more to the berry covered cream. He leans forward and licks the cream out and around the berry in Harry’s mouth. Draco moans when Harry’s tongue touches his. They begin to kiss and the strawberry bursts in Harry’s mouth, Draco cannot help himself. He devours the flavor of the strawberry and his mate. 

Draco slowly races his claws down Harry’s side and stops at the top of his jeans. He scraps the tip of his thumb and index claws on Harry’s hips. Harry pushes his cock into Draco’s. Draco grips Harry’s hips painfully to stop his movements, making his Little Mate hiss. Harry’s skin prickles when he bites and teases Harry’s lips. Harry loves when Draco is like this with him, rough yet gentle. Draco dominates and demands without uttering a word. Draco lets his hands and actions command Harry the way he wants him. Draco reluctantly pulls his lips away from his mate’s, he scoots down the couch and begins to take off Harry’s jeans. Slowly he opens Harry’s zipper and frees Harry’s hard cock. Before he can do anything else Draco licks and swirls his tongue on Harry’s cock, tasting pre-ejaculate. Harry groans and moves his hips begging for Draco to do that again. Draco takes off Harry’s jeans, getting off the couch afterward and pulling off his pants. Draco eyes the hot caramel on the tray. He gets back between Harry’s legs and opens them wider. Draco picks up the hot treat and begins to dribble it on Harry’s chest all the way down to his cock. Harry hisses as the warm liquid touch his skin, but moans when Draco’s tongue begins to lick and gather up the now cooling liquid. 

When Draco reaches Harry’s cock he pours more of the hot liquid onto Harry’s cock and takes his mate deep within his mouth. Harry cries out from pleasure overload. As if of their own accord, his hips move and his cock jerking in Draco’s mouth. Draco pulls off Harry’s cock, pouring more of the hot liquid this time he makes sure it runs down to Harry’s hairless balls. Harry whimpers and moans for more, Draco gazes at the sweet delicious treat that is his mate. He bends down once more this time he goes right for Harry’s balls and takes them into his mouth. Draco hums tasting the sweetness of the caramel with a swirl of Harry mixed in. Harry jerks his hips begging for friction on his shaft, but Draco ignores him in favor of sucking on his delicious treats. Draco slowly moves further down tasting caramel close to Harry’s hole. He lifts Harry’s hips higher and buries his face in between his mates butt cheeks. “Oh Merlin!” Harry screams. 

Draco hears sounds Harry has never made before and it spurns him on. Moans, whimpers, and grunts mixed with something new when Draco presses the tip of his tongue into Harry’s delectable hole. He is mindful of his fangs and tries not to sink them into Harry’s butt cheeks, although it is tempting. Draco is hard, harder than he has ever been in life. He wants to forgo his promise of holding out and bury himself deep inside of his mate. Draco feels Harry’s legs tremble where they lie on his shoulder. Harry digs his heels into Draco’s back when he pushes his tongue further and starts to fuck him with it. Harry rolls and gyrates his hips fucking himself on Draco’s tongue. Draco lifts Harry’s legs higher almost folding the other man in half and fucks Harry harder with his tongue. Harry’s words became incomprehensible as English turns to parseltongue. Stars begin to dance wildly in front of Draco’s eyes whenever his mate starts to speak in parseltongue. 

Draco can feel the beginnings of his orgasm and he has not touched himself yet, he pulls his tongue slowly from his mate’s hole, “No! Don’t stop. I’m so close.” Harry screams. 

Draco lets Harry’s legs down and lies on him fully, “I’m not done with you yet, Love.” Draco lines the cocks up together and rolls his hips so that the caramel is used as lubrication. He bends down and kisses Harry forcefully stealing their breaths away, Draco holds Harry’s hips and begins to grind and rub their cocks together. He licks his way down from Harry’s lips down to his neck and sucks on a new spot as they grind their hips together. Moans and grunts are the only thing heard in the room as Draco brings his mate over the edge. He feels his orgasm building again and this time he lets it flow, Draco rears his head back and roars like a ferocious lion and in a swift motion drops his head back to the juncture of Harry’s neck. He is about to sink his fangs into Harry’s neck but stops himself and bite his mate’s shoulder instead and they both come with Harry screaming and chanting, “Yes!” 

Draco snaps his hips mixing their cum with the caramel and licks Harry’s bite mark. Harry’s breathing stutters as he tries to regain control of himself. Their body slick with sweat and Draco shivers as the cool air touches his skin. He reaches up, cancelling the spell on Harry’s wrists and untying the silk tie. “Keep your eyes closed.” Draco dims the candles in the room wandlessly, “Ok, now open your eyes now Love.” 

When Harry opens his eyes to see his handsome mate gazing down at him, slowly he moves his hands and palms Draco’s face. “That was intense.” Harry’s voice rough from his screams. Draco leans down and kisses him gentle this time; Harry grips the back of the blonds’ head and deepens the kiss. They pull back from their kiss slowly and Draco rests his forehead on Harry’s. 

“I love you, never doubt that.” 

Harry keeps his eyes close and inhales their scent putting it with the memory of this moment. He may not have gotten claimed like he wanted but Draco has claimed his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my facebook page https://www.facebook.com/GiovannaReaves for more on me and my stories. Or my blogspot Giovannareaves.blogspot.com.


End file.
